


Impulse Buy

by Crematosis



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Steve Rogers, Dildos, M/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery, dark bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: When Steve is away on a mission, Bucky goes shopping for a sex slave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For MCU Kink Bingo
> 
> Square Filled: Character is a Sex Slave

Bucky hummed thoughtfully as he wound his way through the brightly-colored market stalls, stopping just long enough to trail a finger over a painted vase here, a sturdy oak table there. He wanted so badly to buy something, but he wasn’t sure what he wanted

Steve was away on a military mission for the next month and Bucky always started feeling restless when his husband was away for so long. It made him feel like doing something reckless and impulsive. And buying some new decor for the mansion was hardly the worst thing Bucky had ever done in Steve’s absence.

All too soon, Bucky found himself on the edge of the cheery craft stalls and nothing had really caught his eye. Bummer.

But then he eyed the row of darker tents making up the seedier portion of the market. In between the cursed items, magic potions and animals of dubious legality were rows of cages with humans crouched inside.

Bucky licked his lips. It had been so long since he and Steve had a pleasure slave. And Steve was probably going to be unhappy that Bucky had gone out and bought one without him. But Bucky didn’t give a damn what Steve was going to say. They both had needs, but since Steve was the one who was gone all the time, Bucky’s needs were clearly greater.

Once Bucky crossed over into the darker section of the market, everything was quiet. There were no children running around screaming, none of the merchants were shouting about their wares. The loudest sounds were probably the groans of the slaves.

He took his time walking past the line of cages, glancing into each one. Most of the slaves stared out at him with a mix of fear and hope written on their faces. A few shrank back as far as their cages allowed with a quick rattle of chains. Bucky dismissed those immediately. He needed an obedient slave, not a fearful one.

Halfway down the line of cages, a big, burly man stepped out of one of the tents.

“Obadiah Stane, at your service,” the man said, putting an overly familiar arm around Bucky’s shoulder. “See something you like?” He chuckled. “Of course you do.”

Bucky set his jaw. He wanted nothing more than to punch the man right in the teeth, but he was all too aware that smarminess was a common trait in traffickers. He’d have to punch everyone in the market and he’d never get a slave that way.

“First time exploring the dark market?” Stane asked. “Well, you’ve certainly come to the right place.”

“You don’t seem to have much merchandise, Mr. Stane,” Bucky said gruffly, easing his shoulder out of the man’s grip. There were only three cages in front of Stane’s tent. 

“All the good ones are in the back,” Stane assured him. “Let me show you around.” He lifted the flap of his tent and gestured for Bucky to follow him inside.

Under the tent, there were several tightly-packed rows of cages.

“Ah,” Bucky said approvingly.

“We’ve got everything you could ask for,” Stane said with a wide sweep of his arms. “Narrow waists, wide hips, whatever size tits you want.”

Bucky huffed. “I like my slaves without tits, thank you.”

Stane’s eyebrows rose. “I see. Well, that’s not a problem. We’ve got plenty of good looking boys, too. Follow me.”

Despite Stane’s words, Bucky didn’t find very many good looking slaves. Most of the men were far too muscular. Bucky wasn’t looking to replace Steve, thank you very much. And he didn’t like the dead-eyed, resigned looks on their faces. That was almost worse than fear.

The only man that looked remotely promising was a young thing with wide doe-brown eyes. His facial hair was a little scruffy, but Bucky was sure once his beard was neatly-trimmed, he’d be quite attractive. Even beneath the mess of hair, Bucky could tell he had a pretty mouth.

“Let me see that one,” Bucky said.

Stane opened the cage and clipped a leash onto the slave’s collar. “He’s not going to give you any trouble. I’ve raised him from childhood. He’s taught to be obedient, docile, respectful. No lip, no sass. Just a good, strong body beneath you. Exactly how a slave should be.”

Bucky watched hungrily as Stane led the slave in a slow circle, showing off his lithe form. It was just a shame that beautiful back was marred with so many whip marks. Perhaps he wasn’t as meek and docile as Stane let on. But that was okay. Bucky liked breaking in slaves himself.

“Have a look for yourself,” Stane said, tossing the leash over to Bucky. “He’s a gorgeous specimen, if I do say so myself.”

Bucky pulled the young man forward and ran an appraising hand over his chest. There was good, strong muscle under that lean body. Perfect, dusky nipples. Nice, tanned skin. As Bucky let his hands slip down under the tiny blue briefs, the slave shuddered and jerked away from his touch.

Bucky’s eyes flicked over to Stane. “Wasn’t going to give me any trouble, you said.”

“Boy,” Stane growled. He yanked hard on the leash and the slave stumbled forward against Bucky’s chest. “You know better than that.”

“Yes, Master,” the slave said. He ducked his head.

Bucky licked his lips. The slave’s voice was nice and smooth. It would probably sound even better husky with pleasure. He put a hand under the boy’s chin, tilting his head side to side so he could get a good look at him from every angle. “What’s your name?”

The slave averted his eyes.

Bucky tightened his grip on the boy’s jaw. “I asked you your name, boy.”

The boy winced. “I, Master, uh, Master said I don’t have a name anymore. Slaves don’t need names.”

“Ridiculous,” Bucky said. “I need a name to call out in bed.”

The boy stared at him, wide-eyed. Another obvious tell that he wasn’t trained.

“Well?” Bucky prompted.

“Tony,” the boy said. “Tony Stark.”

“You’d take our last name, of course,” Bucky said. “If I was to buy you.” He tipped Tony’s head back so he could admire the line of his throat as he swallowed. Bucky could only imagine how beautiful he’d look sucking cock. “And you’d need a new collar. Red, perhaps.” The thin metal collar was really doing nothing for Tony’s appearance. 

“Yes, I think he’ll do,” Bucky said.

“Excellent,” Stane said. “I’m sure we can work out-”

“Because I’m feeling generous, twelve credits.”

“Twelve credits,” Stane protested. “That’s ridiculous. Do you have any idea how much this boy is worth?”

“Master paid 15 credits when he bought me,” Tony blurted out, then clapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide with horror.

“Did he now?” Bucky said with a smirk. “Then your master must be a very poor businessman.” He laced his hands behind his head. “The price stands, Stane. And since you haven’t sold him yet in all this time, I doubt you’ll find a better offer.”

Stane gritted his teeth, but he reached for the credit converter.

Bucky looped the leash around his arm. “Come along, Tony. We’re going home.”

Tony followed close behind him. At least Stane had taught him one thing right.

But when Bucky was done with him, he’d be a perfect slave. Steve tended to be squeamish and hated seeing slaves cry and whimper while Bucky was breaking them in. But he had a good few weeks until Steve came back. Bucky was sure it would only take a week or so to properly train the boy. He was still young, nineteen at most. And the young ones were easily trained through judicious use of pleasure. By the time Steve came back from his mission, Bucky had no doubt Tony would eagerly fall to his knees to please both of them.

Tony might just be the best impulse buy Bucky had ever made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's training begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the powers that be at MCU Kink Bingo have graciously allowed me to add on to my fills from the previous round, I'm going to be adding 3 more chapters to this fic. This chapter fulfills the Object Penetration square for bingo.

The first thing Bucky did once he got his new slave home was turn him over to the servants to be bathed and groomed.

Stane had at least kept the slave clean. But Tony needed a bit of work to be presentable. And a long and luxurious bath with real hot water was certain to put Tony in a more agreeable mood when Bucky started his training.

Tony was returned to him in a tiny red thong, red silk collar, and a loosely tied bathrobe, hair still damp and the scent of Steve’s sandalwood body wash all over him.

“Looking good,” Bucky said. He tilted Tony’s head from side to side so he could admire the line of his cheekbones and jaw now that his facial hair had been trimmed up neatly.

“Thank you, Master,” Tony said quietly. “I haven’t had a bath since…since…”

“Since before you were sold into slavery,” Bucky guessed.

Tony nodded.

“So Stane lied about raising you from childhood then.” Bucky wasn’t surprised. Tony just didn’t have the temperament of a lifelong slave.

“I was fifteen,” Tony said. “My father was a struggling businessman and selling me seemed like the only way to keep the family business from going under.”

Bucky patted Tony’s shoulder. “I’m sure your family is grateful for your sacrifice. I’ll take you around to check up on them sometime.”

Tony blinked. “You would do that for me, Master?”

“Of course. I didn’t buy you to keep you in a cage the rest of your life. But I’ll have to make sure you’re well-behaved before I can take you out of the house.”

“I know how to behave,” Tony said eagerly. “My master taught me-”

“Former master,” Bucky said sternly.

“Former master, yes, sorry,” Tony said quickly. “My former master taught me how to walk on a leash, how to stand for inspection, and how to respond if anyone speaks to me in public.”

“I see,” Bucky said. He was fairly certain Tony would have to unlearn most of Stane’s teachings. But at least the man had taught him how to be quiet and submissive in public. “And what else did your former master teach you?”

Tony scratched the back of his neck. “He taught me how to assemble and disassemble the cages for market, do laundry, and make protein drinks.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Bucky growled. “You’re a sex slave and he uses you for menial labor?” He was really going to have to teach Tony everything.

Tony shrugged. “I was too young for most people’s tastes when my master, er, former master purchased me. So I had to make myself useful in other ways.”

“Please tell me you’re not a virgin.”

“No, Master,” Tony said quickly. “I’ve had sex.”

Bucky breathed out a sigh of relief. “Any experience with men?”

“Not much,” Tony admitted. “Stane mostly hired me out to older women who wanted to fantasize I was their hot pool boy for the day.”

“Such a waste. It means I’ll have to spend more time on your training.” Bucky reached into the large box of sex toys he and Steve kept in their closet and pulled out the smallest dildo they owned. “We should get started right away.”

When he turned back, Tony had gone pale and stiff.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Bad experience?"

Tony nodded. “Former Master tried one on me once.” He grimaced. “I was bleeding and in a lot of pain. Former Master was angry about the cost of medical treatment and even angrier when the doctor told him I needed to abstain from sex for a few days.”

“And he never tried again?”

Tony shook his head. “He said my ass just wasn’t meant for penetration.”

“Ridiculous,” Bucky muttered. Tony had a great ass. It was so pert and round, perfect for squeezing, perfect for fucking. “I’ll prove him wrong right now. Strip and get on the bed.”

Tony’s eyes went wide. “Right now?”

“No time like the present. Go on, I gave you an order.”

Tony let the bathrobe fall to the floor and began awkwardly sliding his underwear down his thighs.

Bucky added the art of undressing to the mental list of things he needed to teach Tony. It was going to be a long list, he was afraid.

Tony settled on the edge of the bed, hands clasped in his lap. “Okay, I did it.”

“Hands and knees.”

Tony quickly got into position, trembling a little as Bucky adjusted his stance.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Bucky said. “And I’m not going to hurt you if you stay nice and relaxed. So how this all goes depends on you.”

Tony sucked in a deep breath. “Okay,” he said. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“Good.” Bucky slicked up one hand with lube from the bedside table. “I’m going real easy on you to start with. Don’t want to damage the merchandise.”

Tony’s body was radiating tension and Bucky had to sternly remind him to relax or it was going to hurt several times. But eventually Tony’s muscles relaxed enough for Bucky to insert a finger into his anus and crook it just right.

Tony howled and his back bowed. “Oh fuck,” he murmured, a dazed expression on his face. “What was that?”

“That’s your prostate,” Bucky said cheerfully. He stroked the little bundle of nerves. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Tony nodded eagerly and arched back into Bucky’s touch.

“See? Stane doesn’t know a damn thing about slave training. Your sweet little ass is just begging for penetration.” 

Bucky inserted a second finger, pleased at how easily Tony’s body opened up for him now. He scissored his fingers, making sure Tony was good and stretched before pulling them out.

Tony whimpered at the loss.

“Patience, pet.” Bucky coated the dildo with a generous amount of lube. “Stay nice and relaxed for me.”

He eased the toy in slowly inch by inch, past Tony’s tight ring of muscles, until it bottomed out.

“That’s it,” Bucky said encouragingly. “You’re doing so well for me.” 

He worked the toy in and out, smiling as Tony gasped and moaned. Steve was going to love him. He always had a thing for vocal slaves. The louder the better. 

Tony’s moans grew into keening cries as Bucky sped up, plunging the toy faster and faster into the slave’s willing hole.

All too soon, Tony’s body locked up and he collapsed face-first onto the bed with a breathy whimper. Bucky really would have loved to play with him a little longer, but Tony was still a teenager and short stamina was just a fact of life. But the fact that he could come entirely from anal stimulation more than made up for how quickly he finished.

Tony’s eyes fluttered open and he forced himself back to his hands and knees. “Was that satisfactory for you, Master?”

“More than satisfactory. You’ve taken remarkably well to anal play. There’s so much more I want to try with you. Butt plugs, vibrators, anal beads. Steve and I have an extensive collection.” Bucky considered the large box of sex toys. “Some of these will probably hurt at first.” He pulled out a fairly thick 8-inch dildo. “This one’s a little big for a beginner.”

Tony shuddered. “That’s about the size of the thing my former master used.”

Of course it was. Fucking Stane.

“We’ll work up to that one,” Bucky assured him. “With a little practice, you’ll be taking even bigger than that.” He’d have to. Steve was a little over ten inches.

“Are they all going to feel that good?”

“That’s up to you,” Bucky said. “But we’ll find out soon enough.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky thinks Tony's finally ready for sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fulfills the Anal Sex square for MCU Kink Bingo

Bucky was pleased with how quickly Tony adapted to anal play. The slave had done especially well with the little vibrator. He had put on a great show, howling and writhing on the bed, his face contorted with pleasure.

The only setback the entire week had been when Bucky started making Tony wear butt plugs. He had whined that the plug felt weird and uncomfortable when he sat down. Bucky had just arched an eyebrow and told him there was no reason for him to be sitting down anyway. Thankfully, Tony was smart enough not to argue further.

After two days of wearing the plug without much complaint, Bucky felt like Tony was finally ready to get fucked. And even if he wasn’t entirely ready, Bucky was. A week and a half without sex was far too long.

After his morning bath, Bucky called Tony into his bedroom, and directed him to bend over the bed.

“Are you taking the plug out?” Tony asked a little too eagerly.

“Yes, pet. And then I’m going to replace it with something so much better.”

“It’s your dick, isn’t it?”

Bucky chuckled and reached for the lube on the bedside table. “You’re a smart one, aren’t you?” He slicked up two fingers and pressed them into Tony’s body, working towards his prostate.

Tony moaned happily and melted onto the bed, his body relaxed and open.

“That’s it,” Bucky said approvingly. He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the bedspread. “Now for the fun part.” After liberally coating his cock in more lube, Bucky began the first press into Tony’s body.

Immediately, Tony tensed up and hissed with pain.

“Relax,” Bucky said firmly.

Tony whimpered. “I thought sex was supposed to feel good.”

“It is. For me, anyway. Not necessarily for you.”

Tony cocked his head back and frowned at him.

“Did you forget what slavery means? You exist for my pleasure and if I decide it pleases me that you’re in pain, you’re just going to have to suffer.”

Tony’s eyes went wide. “You want me to be in pain, Master?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to torture you for shits and giggles, but some things are just going to be painful until you get used to them. So you’d better adapt quickly.”

Tony shifted his hips restlessly. “You’re just so big, Master. It hurts to stretch so wide.”

“I’m sure it does,” Bucky said cheerfully. His dick was thicker than average. But then again, Steve’s was much longer. “Be thankful that I worked you up to it with all those toys.”

“Yes, Master,” Tony said with a shudder, likely imagining the pain he’d be in if Bucky hadn’t been so thoughtful with him.

“So remember what I told you. It’s going to hurt and there’s nothing to be done about that. But if you stay nice and relaxed, it won’t hurt as much and the pain is only temporary anyway.” Bucky couldn’t help giving Tony’s ass a little pinch. “This sexy little ass is made to take cock. And once you accept that, you’re going to be a hell of a lot happier. Even happier than getting fucked with all those toys.”

“If you say so,” Tony said with an unhappy sigh. He shifted his stance a little wider and braced his hands against the bed.

It wasn’t exactly the relaxation Bucky was looking for, but it made it easier for him to slide his cockhead past the tight ring of muscles.

Tony made little tiny whimpers of pain until Bucky finally bottomed out.

“There. You see?” Bucky said. “You survived. Your ass survived. The hardest part’s over with now.”

“It still hurts,” Tony said petulantly. “It burns.”

“You’ll forget all about that in a second.”

Well, maybe in a few seconds. Bucky decided to be generous and allow Tony a little extra time to adjust. But he couldn’t wait forever.

Bucky didn’t warn Tony before he started moving in case the slave freaked out and tensed up again. He just started with a slow, fluid roll of his hips and gradually picked up speed.

Tony whimpered with each thrust and his hands fisted tighter into the bedsheets.

“Oh, it’s not that painful,” Bucky said with an exasperated eye roll. “I’ve been fucked before.” He adjusted his angle slightly to brush Tony’s prostate.

Tony arched back with a low, drawn-out moan.

“That’s more like it. I told you you’d enjoy yourself eventually.”

Bucky snapped his hips forward, smiling as Tony’s moans got louder, cries would put any porn star to shame. Oh, Steve was going to love him.

Tony’s hips dipped down a little and his right hand came off the bed. That could only mean he was up to something.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Bucky ordered. “You come from my cock or you don’t come at all.”

Tony whined, but he settled his hand back on the bed and began rocking his ass back to meet Bucky’s thrusts.

That was all the indication Bucky needed that Tony was ready for more. He didn’t have to hold back and take it easy any longer. Immediately, he set up a brutal pace.

Tony’s gasps, squeals, groans, and moans were music to Bucky’s ears. The slave had to be close already, judging by the increasingly desperate pitch of his voice. He really needed to put in a lot more work increasing his stamina, but he had made definite improvements at least.

Bucky kept pounding into his slave, not slowing down his pace until Tony cried out and sagged onto the bed, his muscles tightening around Bucky’s cock. He kept going, ignoring Tony’s little whimpers and shudders of oversensitivity until he had reached his own orgasm.

“I’m sorry, Master,” Tony said quietly. “You were right. About everything.”

Bucky petted the back of Tony’s neck. “I accept your apology. But I think I’ve spent more than enough time on your pleasure. Tomorrow I’m going to start training you how to suck cock.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally comes home and Bucky can’t wait to show off his slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fulfills the Sensory Overload square for MCU Kink Bingo

Training Tony was ten times easier once the slave willingly accepted his place. Bucky spent many a happy night curled up in bed with Tony, buried in the slave’s body. But nothing could compare to having Steve’s warm, strong arms wrapped around him at night. He missed his husband terribly.

But luckily, Steve was due back from his mission soon. Bucky rushed through as much sexual training as he thought he could manage and then just focused on keeping Tony well-groomed and presentable.

By the time he heard Steve’s key turning in the lock, Bucky was ready.

“Go on,” he said, pushing Tony towards the stairs. “Just like I told you.”

“Yes, Master,” Tony said eagerly.

Bucky held his breath, listening carefully as the sound of Tony’s hurried footsteps died down. There was silence for moment and then Steve’s startled gasp of, “Who the hell are you?” and Tony’s bright voice chirping, “Welcome home, Master. May I suck your cock?”

He muffled his laughter with the back of his hand. Ah, it had been better than he had hoped.

“Buck,” Steve called up the stairs. “Get down here and explain yourself.”

Bucky skipped down the stairs with a wide grin on his face. God, his husband was a sight for sore eyes, even with all the blood and dirt caked on him. “You’ve been gone a whole month and that’s how you greet me? Can’t even tell me how much you missed me?”

Steve sighed and pulled Bucky in for a warm hug. “I did miss you, jerk. But I can’t believe you went and bought a slave without me.”

“What was I supposed to do? You were gone for a whole month and I got lonely.”

“I was lonely that whole month, too. And you don’t see me coming home with a slave.”

Bucky snorted derisively. “You were busy fighting your battles. You didn’t have time to be lonely. I’m the one who was really suffering, therefore I got to pick the slave. I don’t know why you’re even complaining. I got us a good one.” He gestured for Tony to get back to his feet so Steve could see him properly. “Isn’t he a pretty one?”

Steve gave him an appraising once-over. “He’s young,” he said at last.

“Only eight years younger than you.”

Steve gave him a look. “There’s a big difference between 19 and 27.”

“I wouldn’t give him a house at his age, but he’s old enough to fuck. And he’s just so good at it.” Bucky squeezed Tony’s shoulder. “What do you think about your new master? You’re probably the luckiest slave alive, having two hot men ready to fuck you.”

“I still think you’re hotter,” Tony said. “But then again, he’s uh…” He waved a hand at Steve’s armor. “Maybe he’s more attractive when he’s not muddy?”

Bucky chuckled and pressed a kiss to Steve’s cheek. “Go get cleaned up, babe. Then Tony’s going to officially welcome you home.”  
“I’d rather have you,” Steve grumbled. But he headed upstairs in the direction of the bathroom.

When Steve returned, looking delightfully sexy with wet hair and sweat pants slung low on his hips, Bucky had a very hard time not jumping his bones then and there. But he had something to prove before he could let himself indulge.

“Take a seat,” Bucky said, practically pushing Steve down into one of the kitchen chairs. “It’s been far too long since we’ve had a pleasure slave and I really want to show you what you’ve been missing. Tony, c’mere and let Steve have a look at that ass of yours.”

Obediently, Tony draped himself over Steve’s lap.

Bucky grinned as Steve’s big hands cupped Tony’s ass and gently squeezed. “It’s a nice ass, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Steve admitted.

“He’s got a butt made to fuck, that’s for sure. He makes so many delicious noises when you play with him.”

“Does he now?” Steve slipped a hand under the red thong and circled a finger around Tony’s puckered hole.

Tony whimpered and rocked back into Steve’s touch.

“Like that, don’t you?” Bucky stroked a hand over Tony’s back. “Bet you can’t wait for Stevie to fuck you. You feel how big he is, don’t you? Even bigger than me.”

“Yes,” Tony said breathlessly as he ground down against Steve’s lap.

As hot a sight as it was, Bucky couldn’t let them have all the fun. He pulled up another chair right beside them and directed Tony’s head into his lap. “Why don’t we show Stevie how good you’ve gotten sucking cock?”

“Yes, Master,” Tony said eagerly.

Steve snorted. “If I recall, he offered me a blowjob when I first walked in.”

“He’s not quite ready for that. He still gags a little sometimes.” Bucky bucked up into Tony’s mouth and sighed as the slave sputtered and coughed. “You see?”

“That’s too bad,” Steve said. “He has a pretty mouth.”

“We’ll get there eventually. My dick was the first he’s ever sucked so he’s got a long way to go.”

“He’s made good progress in a month.”

Tony hummed around Bucky’s cock, his face pink with praise.

“Yeah, he has.” Bucky stroked the back of Tony’s neck. “Hey, Stevie, I’ve got a bottle of lube if you wanna play with his hole.”

Steve’s eyes lit up. “You’ve got the strawberry one. I was wondering where that went off to. It’s my favorite.”

“Yeah, I know. Figured it was a good coming home present.” Bucky wasn’t quite ready to admit that he’d been carrying it around in his pocket because it reminded him of his husband. That was just a little too sappy.

The moment Steve started fingering him, Tony’s whole body shuddered and then all his muscles went lax, even his jaw.

Bucky gently tapped Tony’s cheek with a finger. “Hey. Keep sucking. Don’t let Stevie distract you.”

Tony’s eyes flicked upwards and then he hollowed his cheeks, taking in most of Bucky’s cock.

Bucky sighed contentedly. “Isn’t this great, Stevie? Just imagine when he’s finally trained up. He could be sucking you off while I pound that tight little ass.”

Tony whined around his mouthful and his hips swiveled. He was probably getting himself off rubbing against Steve’s groin. Normally, Bucky was against Tony getting off any way other than getting fucked, but Steve was probably enjoying himself so he let it slide.

“We could pull out that old cock ring we never use anymore, take turns fucking his ass and his mouth until he’s a sweaty, desperate mess, maybe use a vibrator on these perky little nipples. I bet they’re sensitive.” He pinched Tony’s nipples between two fingers and rolled the little nubs. “I haven’t tried clamps on you yet either.

Tony cried out and convulsed, bucking hard back into Steve’s fingers and then his whole body went limp.

Steve frowned. “Is that normal for him?”

“I think we just overloaded him with pleasure,” Bucky said. “For a sex slave, he hasn’t actually had much sex. He was really underused by his old master. I don’t think he’s ever experienced a threesome before.”

Steve’s frown only deepened. “I think he passed out.”

“So what? You’ve fallen asleep after sex before.”

“This is different. You didn’t choke him to death, did you? Make sure he’s still breathing.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “He didn’t pass out on my dick, idiot. He can breathe fine. He’s just out for the moment.” He patted Tony’s cheek. “Come on, Tony. Wake up and tell Steve what a worrywart he is.”

Tony didn’t move. Bucky sucked in a breath, his heart dropping as the seconds ticked by. Maybe Steve was right. Maybe something had seriously gone wrong.

After what felt like an eternity, Tony’s eyes fluttered open. “That was awesome. We should do it again.”

Steve let out a sigh of relief. “Thank god. We were so worried we had hurt you.”

Tony blinked and rolled over onto his back to gaze up at them. “Why would you be worried about me? I’m a slave. I’m just supposed to put up with anything you do to me.”

“Bucky,” Steve gasped. “Why would you tell him that?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Steve. It was part of training. He just needed to push past a little discomfort. You know how it is.”

“Yes, I know how it is,” Steve said with a sigh. He patted Tony’s hip. “We didn’t mean to hurt you. No matter what Bucky said to scare you into behaving, that’s not how we work.”

“Oh, you didn’t hurt me,” Tony said cheerfully. “It felt amazing, actually. Just being touched all over everywhere, imagining all the touching to come. And then it was all just too much.”

“See, Steve?” Bucky said smugly. “Just too much of a good thing.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Too much of a good thing is still a bad thing. We have to make sure this doesn’t happen again.”

“Oh, that’s easy,” Bucky said. “He just needs a little more training.”

It was going to be the best training session yet. Bucky could hardly wait.


End file.
